De acosadoras y travestismos
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [OS][SCC][TERMINADO] Sakura no sabe en que lío se meterá por dar gusto a su editora y mejor amiga Tomoyo, pero un poco de diversión y aventura en la vida tampoco están del todo mal.
**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **De acosadoras y travestismo.**

 **Sakura**

Esto había comenzado mal y terminaría mal, no entendía porque el afán de Tomoyo y de mi hermano sobre insistir en no revelar mi identidad. Ahora había tenido que disfrazarme para no llamar la atención, de alguna manera Tomoyo había logrado transformarme en una versión varonil y tenía a muchas mujeres mirándome raro y más de una ya me había venido a dejar su número de teléfono.

Miraba mi reloj con algo de impaciencia, estaba en el bar del hotel que nos estábamos hospedando y no veía la hora en que llegaran los demás, habíamos quedado aquí para tomar algunas copas, pero no veía a nadie aparecer.

— Mierda—dije en voz baja—, quizá me he equivocado de hora—revise en mi teléfono y la hora seguía siendo las siete de la noche y el lugar era estar en la barra y que ahí nos juntaríamos.

Había pasado un día demasiado ajetreado, sobre todo porque había una mujer en el avión que no dejaba de mirarme de manera nada puritana, en más de una ocasión quise quitarme la peluca pues me daba picazón, pero Tomoyo insistía en que si quería tener una vida tranquila era mejor no revelar mi identidad, cuanto hubiera dado por jamás haber aceptado esa tentadora invitación de leer algún caso sobre un asesino en serie el cual me sería muy bueno para mi próximo libro, pero no, había sido como darle una torta completa a alguien que había estado muchos días en abstinencia.

— Hola… —me dijo una voz femenina por la espalda.

— Te has demorado mucho en venir—dije sin fijarme y cuando voltee sabía que había metido la pata.

— ¿Así?

Ante mi tenia a una china de ojos color rubí, cabello negro corto, embutida en un vestido negro que resaltaba muy bien las zonas que se debe resaltar en un cuerpo diseñado por las manos de los dioses, la mire fijamente buscando características que podría usar en mi próximo libro. Cuando caí en cuenta que esa mujer era la misma que me había estado acosando con la mirada en el avión.

— Yo… lo siento, pero ya debo irme.

— No, si recién estamos comenzando a conversar—me dio un suave empujón y caí en la misma silla que estaba sentada. — Dos whiskies por favor—pidió.

— Lo siento— comencé a mirar por todos lados viendo si es que alguien que conocía llegaba.

— Tu ingles es muy bueno, por un momento pensé que no podríamos comunicarnos—me dio una sonrisa que casi me deja ciega.

— ¡Ayuda! —pedí mentalmente.

Pero sabía que nadie vendría a mi rescate, la chica me dio uno de los vasos que el barman había dejado y a regañadientes me obligue a tomarlo, sabía que tenía los minutos contados, pues nunca antes había bebido whiskies y mucho menos doble y en las rocas.

No fueron minutos, fueron segundos en los que simplemente comencé a perder la conciencia, no sabía dónde estaba y mucho menos con que gente estaba, quería pedir a alguien que llamara a mi editora en jefe y que de paso la estrangulara de ser posible.

— No te preocupes, yo lo llevare a su habitación—dijo mi acompañante.

Hizo que pasara mis brazos por sus hombros y claramente pude sentir su sorpresa al notar que en realidad no pesaba una tonelada.

— Vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos—decía mientras me hacia caminar a tientas y yo no tenia opción de defenderme.

De ahí mis recuerdos fueron nulos, no sé si me quede dormida o si simplemente perdí la conciencia de forma voluntaria al no saber qué hacer, pero lo que me parecieron horas fueron el realidad poco más de quince minutos donde recobre un poco de sobriedad y pude evitar que la despampanante mujer me diera un beso.

— ¡No! —dije alejándola lo todo que pude con mis enclenques brazos.

Estaba en ese tira y afloja cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Tomoyo, la chica se quedo de piedra, pensando seguramente que aquella hermosura era mi mujer, y estuve a punto de tirarme a refugiarme a las espaldas de Tomoyo cuando esta abrió la boca.

— Sakura, ¿Qué hace esta chica aquí?

— ¿Sakura? —observo la acosadora.

Tomoyo se acerco a mí y jalo la peluca, dejando caer mi cabello que para ese instante seguramente ya debía de estar algo pomposo por la falta de oxigeno.

— ¡Eres una chica!

Y en un cambio drástico de papeles, comencé a recibir golpes de almohadazos, yo solo podía cubrirme la cabeza ya que mi cerebro era más importante que mi cara, escuchaba gritos, maldiciones y tantas cosas más que creo que una señorita como yo no debería repetir.

Cuando cesaron los almohadazos volví a mirar la escena y ahí estaba Tomoyo agarrada de los pelos con la acosadora, inmediatamente llame a la recepción del hotel y ordene que mandaran a los guaridas en cuestión de segundos, la despampanante mujer que estaba acosándome estaba siendo alzada por los brazos con el maquillaje arruinado, el peinado al estilo de Cruella de Vil y gritando que buscaría venganza.

— Dios… no volveremos a hacer esto—dije escondiendo mi cara entres mis manos.

— Pero que dices, fue lo más emocionante que he vivido en mi vida, pero eso sí, desde ahora andarás con guardaespaldas, mira que no puedo dejarte sola porque ya todas las mujeres se te tiran encima.

— Tomoyo…

— No te preocupes. Esto será algo para contarles a nuestros hijos y nietos…

Deje que Tomoyo siguiera hablando, pero de algo estaba segura eso de tener guardaespaldas no era tan mala idea después de todo, sobre todo si aquella chica había asegurado que buscaría venganza ante la burla que había sufrido.


End file.
